User talk:Frostyness
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors of the Forest Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Nightstar page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fawnstorm (Talk) 19:24, July 28, 2010 join Can I join Darkclan? [[User:Talltail|'Tall']][[User talk:Talltail|'tail']] 22:53, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok Darkflower - a black she-cat with a blue flower mark on her back. [[User:Talltail|'Tall']][[User talk:Talltail|'tail']] 18:02, July 29, 2010 (UTC) HI would you like to join thornclan? AshclawLive Curious 10:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ok leave a message on the thornclan discussion page Darkflower i put a character template on her page. AshclawLive Curious 02:40, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Dapplepelt appr. Sure but rivereye has to die first cuz hes still mentor to dapplepelt AshclawLive Curious 07:07, July 31, 2010 (UTC) BLOG check out my blog page! AshclawLive Curious 07:46, July 31, 2010 (UTC) irc? chan: #wikia-warriorsoftheforest will river eye die? AshclawLive Curious 11:22, July 31, 2010 (UTC) IRC? now on #wikia-warriorsoftheforest which chan? AshclawLive Curious 03:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) nightstars mate sure!AshclawLive Curious 03:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) about the irc WHICH CHAN? AshclawLive Curious 03:54, August 2, 2010 (UTC) umm ##darkclancamp pls IRC? now on main chan AshclawLive Curious 05:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) irc? right nowAshclawLive Curious 23:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) IRC? You want to go on the IRC main channel? εСћбђэάѓτ 18:02, August 6, 2010 (UTC) How about now? εСћбђэάѓτ 19:24, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Sorry about that Frosty, this time I'll be on! :) εСћбђэάѓτ 19:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Now? εСћбђэάѓτ 16:33, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Sorry again. Now? εСћбђэάѓτ 16:54, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Right now? εСћбђэάѓτ 21:35, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Tell me when you want to go on the IRC again. :) εСћбђэάѓτ 22:43, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Come on! εСћбђэάѓτ 10:49, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Now? εСћбђэάѓτ 13:13, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hi! thanks! oh btw click on where it says "more" next to "my talk" then click on "Manage widgets" then get shoutbox. ask me if yah don't get it do u know you can sign with 3 of these:~ it shows the siggie but not the date. i hate the date cuz it takes up so much space Peace out -AshclawLive Curious Character temp. please use the character template. if you dont remember it , copypaste the coding from a character page WITH the template. Peace out-AshclawLive Curious Shouldn't Tigerstar be unnamed like Brokenstar-tail cuz tigerstars not leader AshclawLive Curious 00:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) irc ill be on irc in about an hour and 10 mins AshclawLive Curious 01:55, August 13, 2010 (UTC) irc now?AshclawLive Curious 03:24, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Now? IRC? εСћбђэάѓτ 17:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) GALLERIES!!!!!! ahem**nudgenudge**AshclawLive Curious 13:18, August 21, 2010 (UTC) irc COME BACK ONAshclawLive Curious 00:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Meh heh heh So moon paw xraveneyes huh AshclawLive Curious 03:46, August 22, 2010 (UTC) XD Sig change Do you think I should change the motto in my sigh?AshclawLive Curious 03:53, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re sig Ok thanks I'm getting of the comp now bye!AshclawLive Curious 03:56, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC YES!!! :D ZorthFly! 21:55, August 25, 2010 (UTC) OOPSIDIES Raveneyes is in DarkClan. The stuff that happened on the IRC will be transferred to my ShellClan cat. :) ZorthFly! 00:37, August 26, 2010 (UTC) PC yoyoyo yah you can be in proj charactrs!Ashclaw Live curious 10:41, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Sorry. Can't right now-I'm making something on the HPWiki. ZorthFly! 01:08, September 3, 2010 (UTC)